My Little AJ: Part II
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: Applejack is plagued by dreams of strange creatures that she feels she knows, yet is sure she's never seen before. are her dreams trying to tell her something? what secret is Princess Celestia keeping from her? unbeknown to Applejack, her life is about to change forever.
1. Applejack's dreams

**HEYO Y'ALL! well i decided to write a sequel to My Little AJ since so many people love my story and requested one. so here it is! i hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

******DISCLAIMER: I _do not_ own MLP: FIM or any of it's characters. i only own Jillian, Christian, Tigger, Daisy, and the dad**

* * *

_"Applejack, dinner's ready!" _

_"okay, I'll be right there!" the orange filly trotted into the kitchen. _

_the mysterious creature was standing there, smiling warmly at her. "can you set the table AJ?" _

_"sure thing!" Applejack set out three plates and some silverware. _

_"hey guys" a voice called as another creature walked into the house. _

_"hey, you're just in time, soup's on!" the male creature smiled and was about to sit down when suddenly everything turned hazy. "Applejack, are you okay? don't let your food get cold" the male creature's voice sounded hollow and far away, as though he were talking through the wall of another room. _

_"wh-what's going on?" Applejack asked as everything slowly started to disappear._

The orange mare sat upright in her bed, breathing heavily. "man, I had that dream again!" she said, sighing. she'd been having variations of the same dream for weeks, always of two mysterious creatures that, in the dream, Applejack seemed to know, and even live with. "I've _got_ to talk to someone about this... I'm not getting any sleep!" she sighed and got out of bed, putting her cowboy hat on and trotting out into the hall, careful not to wake Granny Smith, Applebloom, or Big Mac. "maybe Twilight will be able to help me" Applejack mumbled as she left Sweet Apple Acres and trotted off toward Ponyville.

...

Twilight Sparkle yawned as she trotted toward her front door. "all right, all right, I'm coming" she mumbled sleepily. she swung the front door open, her eyes widening. "Applejack? what are you doing here so late? is something wrong?"

Applejack sighed. "I'm not sure Twi. can I, uh... can I come in? I need to talk to you"

"of course" Twilight stepped aside, closing the door as Applejack walked inside. "so what's going on Applejack?"

the orange Earth pony sighed again. "well, I've been having these..._ dreams_"

"dreams? of what?"

"well that's just it. I'm not sure!" a confused, almost scared look crossed her face. "at first I'm in this house, but it's unlike any house in Ponyville I've ever seen. and i'm a filly again, without a Cutie Mark. and these two strange creatures are there, and I seem to know them"

"strange creatures?" Twilight questioned. "how exactly are they strange?"

"it's sort of hard to explain" Applejack said hesitantly. "there's a male and a female, and they're tall and stand on two legs... they're completely bald except for hair on their heads, and they're unlike anything I've ever seen. but still... it's like I know them somehow" she shook her head. "they're so familiar to me, yet I'm _certain_ I've never seen them before, _ever_"

"what happens in your dream?"

"well it's always the same basic thing. I'm always doing something with those weird creatures it's almost like... like I_ live_ with them or something like... like I _know them_ somehow. but I know that's not possible because they're not ponies, they're not like any creature I've ever seen, but then again, I feel like I know them _somehow_..." tears were welling up in Applejack's green eyes. "oh Twilight, I'm so confused! I feel like those creatures are part of my life somehow, even though I don't think I've ever seen them before, only in my dreams! and I've been waking up in the middle of the night in the middle of these dreams and I've hardly been getting _any_ sleep...!"

"Applejack, calm down. it'll be all right" Twilight said, trying to comfort her friend. "I'm just as confused as you are... but I think your dreams might be trying to tell you something"

"but _what?_ who are those two legged creatures and why do I feel like I know them!"

"I don't know. but we'll figure this out" Twilight thought a minute. "maybe we should visit Princess Celestia tomorrow. maybe she can figure out what your dreams are telling you"

Applejack sighed and nodded. "okay. can we go tomorrow?"

Twilight nodded. "of course, first thing in the morning. but for now, why don't you head home and try to get some sleep"

Applejack nodded. "okay Twi... thanks, a lot"

"you're welcome Applejack. and try not to worry. if anyone can help, the Princess can"

"yeah Applejack mumbled as she left, a heavy feeling in her chest. she was anxious, but scared as well. she was afraid to find out the truth behind her dreams._ "but I have to find out. I have to know"_ she thought as she slowly made her way back to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

** ooh, what do AJ's dreams mean? what secrets are being hidden from her? you'll find out in the next chapter, which will be posted soon! hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. The truth revealed

**_WHAT_, i'm updating _already?_ THAT'S NUTS! lol, i'm so excited about this story that i typed up the next chapter this morning. so here it is, i hope you enjoy it!**

******DISCLAIMER: I _do not_ own MLP: FIM or any of it's characters. i only own Jillian, Christian, Tigger, Daisy, and the dad**

* * *

_"hurry up AJ!" "all right, I'm coming!" Applejack trotted down to the truck, hopping up into the bed. "all settled in girls?" "yep, all set!" the truck started up and drove off. "oh Applejack, I just love it when we get to pick the apples! it's such a fun thing to do with you and dad" "it sure is sis... it sure is..."_

Applejack groaned, slowly opening her eyes and sitting up. "huh? ugh! _again?_" she flopped back down, staring at the ceiling. "I hope Princess Celestia can help me... for the sake of sleep if nothing else!"

...

"good morning Applejack!" Twilight said brightly when she saw the Earth pony slowly approaching.

"morning" Applejack mumbled, yawning.

"Applejack, did you get _any_ sleep?"

"not much"

Twilight sighed. "well, come on, there's a new teleporting spell I've been wanting to try" Applejack nodded, moving to stand beside Twilight as the unicorn's horn began to glow, the glow surrounding the two ponies. in seconds, they were standing outside the castle in Canterlot.

"wow Twi, that spell worked like a charm" Applejack commented.

Twilight smiled. "yeah, it _did!_" she laughed as they headed inside. Applejack's heart was beating nervously as they walked down the long hall toward the throne room.

"I hope the Princess is here" Applejack said worriedly.

"don't worry, I'm sure she is" Twilight said as they slowly opened the large doors and entered the throne room.

sure enough, the elegant Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne, looking at the two ponies with surprise. "Twilight Sparkle, Applejack! this is an unexpected surprise"

"hello Princess" Twilight said as she and Applejack bowed.

"to what do I owe this visit?" Celestia asked curiously.

"well Princess, I wanted to come and... and ask you about something" Applejack said slowly.

"all right Applejack" a concerned look crossed the Princess' face. "is everything okay?"

Applejack sighed. "no Princess" she said nervously, quickly explaining to Celestia the nature of the dreams she'd been having

"hmm..." Celestia said when the orange pony was done explaining. "well Applejack, it _does_ seem as though your dreams are trying to tell you something"

"that's what I said" Twilight said. "but we want to find out what those creatures are and what they have to do with Applejack"

Applejack narrowed her eyes a bit at Celestia. she could tell by the look on the princess' face that she knew something.

Celestia sighed. "Twilight, may I please speak to Applejack privately for a moment?"

"of course" Twilight said, nodding and slowly walking out of the room, confused._ "does Princess Celestia know something we don't?"_ she thought as she slowly walked back outside to wait.

...

"Princess Celestia... with all do respect..." Applejack hesitated. "d-do you... know something I don't?"

Celestia seemed surprised by Applejack's question. then she sighed. "Applejack... you don't have _any_ idea who the creatures are in your dreams?"

"who? I don't even know what they are!" Applejack was getting frustrated. "Princess, if you do know something,_ please_... tell me"

Celestia sighed. "I didn't expect this to happen... not at all"

"_what?_ expect _what_ to happen?"

Celestia looked her in the eye. "I didn't expect you to remember them"

"remember _who?_ I don't understand..."

"Applejack, those dreams..." Celestia hesitated. "they are surpressed memories"

"memories? of _what...!_"

Celesta frowned, hesitant. she slowly stood, her horn beginning to glow.

"wh-what are you doing Princess?" Applejack asked nervously.

"Applejack, I'm going to do a memory spell..."

"a memory spell!"

"yes, it... it will restore your past memories. everything will become clear"

Applejack swallowed, but nodded slowly as Celestia slowly lowered her horn, touching it to Applejack's forehead. there was a bright flash of light and images started to flash through Applejack's mind. forgotten memories, forgotten faces, it was all instantly restored in her mind, flashing through her inner eye like someone went nuts with the fast forward button on the TV remote. once the spell was complete Celestia slowly backed away, the glow of her horn slowly fading. Applejack blinked, shaking her head. "oh my... _gosh_" she blinked, tears welling up in her eyes. "you... you took me away... you took me away from my home! my_ family!_ my... my _daddy!_" anger and confusion coursed through her.

"Applejack, please..."

"I-I don't understand why you would do that! I was happy there, I had a family that loved me! and I love them!" she backed up when Celestia tried to step closer.

"Applejack, please let me explain..."

"explain _what?_ explain why you ruined my life and ripped me away from the only family I'd ever known? is _that_ what you want to explain!" she started to cry, tears streaming down her face. "I-I want my daddy... I want my daddy!" she turned and bolted out of the throne room, out the door toward the exit.

"Applejack, wait!" Celestia called, galloping after her.

Outside, Twilight blinked, confused as Applejack ran by her, sobbing. "Applejack, what happened...?"

"Twilight!"

the unicorn turned as Celestia ran to her. "Princess, what's going on...?"

"no time to explain Twilight" Celestia said. "we've got to go to Ponyville and gather your friends together"

"why, what's happened? Applejack..."

"I'll explain everything in Ponyville" Celestia said, frowning as she performed a teleportation spell, teleporting herself and Twilight back to Ponyville. she only hoped they would be able to find Applejack soon.

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER!_ well, sort of. where is aApplejack going? and what's she thinking now that she remembers her past? find out in the next chapter, which will be posted A.S.A.P. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	3. Going to Equestria

**_PHEW_, longest chapter so far! but once i get writing, sometimes it's hard for me to stop, you know? but i'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out, and i hope you like it too. i hope to be updating again soon, so be on the lookout for another new chapter soon. and please be sure to review, reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside :)**

**********DISCLAIMER: I _do not_ own MLP: FIM or any of it's characters. i only own Jillian, Christian, Tigger, Daisy, and the dad**

* * *

Applejack wasn't exactly sure where she was galloping, just that she was galloping, getting away from the lies, the betrayal. she couldn't believe that her friends, even Princess Celestia herself, had lied to her and erased her memories. "I... I just don't know who to trust" Applejack said out loud, tears blurring her vision as she slowed to a trot, looking at her surroundings. she wasn't sure how long she'd been galloping, but she guessed that she was quite far from the castle. she sat beneath a tree, her forelegs trembling as she cried. "I don't understand... why did daddy let them take me?" she sighed, her ears folding back as she continued to cry. "I wish I could go home" she mumbled, curling into a ball, feeling betrayed and hopeless. she closed her eyes, dreaming of her father holding her in his arms once again.

...

"All right, let me get this straight" Rainbow Dash said. she and the others were all in Canterlot with Twilight and Celestia. "Applejack was having dreams of her past life and you restored her memories? and now she's gone?"

Celestia nodded. she had restored their memories as well, and Applejack's friends also remembered that emotional day when they'd taken Applejack from her father and sister. "yes" Celestia said, sighing. "I had no choice, the dreams would most likely not have stopped... I didn't know what else to do. but that's not important right now. what's important is finding Applejack"

"b-but what... what if she's angry with us?" Fluttershy asked nervously, frowning.

"don't worry Fluttershy, she won't be mad" Twilight said, trying to be reassuring.

"it's _me_ she's angry with" Celestia said, frowning. "but i'm still going to help you find her"

"oh dear, I _do_ hope she's okay" Rarity said, a look of concern crossing her face.

"you five search everywhere you can" Celestia said.

"what about you Princess?" Twilight asked.

"I'll be helping you search... but there's something I have to do first" Celestia said, conjuring up a spell and opening a portal. "go now, find Applejack. I'll be back soon" the others nodded as Celestia took a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

...

(Dad's POV)

It had been about six months since Applejack had left. six months of pain and trying my best to cope. I knew she was where she truly belonged, but that didn't stop the pain from hurting any less. "I wonder what she's doing right now?" I wondered out loud. I sighed, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. things hadn't been the same between me and Jillian either since Applejack left. she didn't come visit me as often as she used to, and when she did, her visits were very brief. we just didn't have any interest in anything like we did before. things just weren't the same without Applejack. I got a bottle of water from the fridge and sat in my recliner, sighing as i took the cap off and took a sip. a sudden knock on my door made me sigh in agitation. "oh for Pete's sake" I sighed and got up, setting the bottle down on the end table. there was another knock, but when I really stopped to listen, it sounded more like scraping, like a dog scratching on the door to be let in. hesitant, I slowly walked over and opened the door. my eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped beating. "I-I'm _officially_ insane" I mumbled. "there is no way you're really here"

"I _am_ here... and I need your help" Celestia said.

my shock was quickly being replaced by anger. "why do you need _my_ help? and more importantly, why _should_ I help you in the first place after what you've done to my family?"

"I realize you are angry with me, and that's something I don't blame me for. but right now, you and your daughter need to come with me"

"Jillian's not even here, she's at her dorm" I said stiffly. "and what's so important that you need our help?"

"Applejack is missing"

my eyes widened. that was all I needed to hear. no matter how angry I was with Celestia, if AJ was in trouble, I was willing to do whatever she asked. "_what?_ what happened...?"

"I'll explain on the way" Celestia said, spreading her elegant wings. "but we must hurry. now get on"

I blinked. "I... beg your pardon?"

"get on my back, we will be able to get to your daughter faster that way"

"you don't even know where her camps is"

"you can give me directions on the way"

I sighed, hesitant, then nodded and quickly vaulted up onto Celestia's back, instantly grabbing a fistful of her flowing sparkly mane as she vaulted up into the sky. _"this is nuts, this is nuts..."_ kept repeating in my mind as she soared higher and higher. "wh-why are you going so high?"

"I don't want any other humans to see me" Celestia said.

"oh, that makes sense I guess" my mind was reeling as we flew through the clouds. _"I'm riding an alicorn, this should be one of the most awesome moments of my life"_ I thought. but my anger toward Celestia dampened my excitement of the situation. before long, after guiding Celestia in the right direction, we came to the college where Jillian studied and where she was living in a dorm with her friend Sasha. the campus was empty outside, which probably meant everyone was in class. Celestia slowly flew to the ground, folding in her wings as she broke into a trot. "wait, what if someone sees you!"

"there is no one around. but I will be careful" Celestia said. "now which building do we need?"

"that one" I said, pointing toward the one straight ahead. Celestia nodded and began to canter. _"I hope Jillian's in there"_ I thought as Celestia stopped at the front door. I slid from her back and opened the door. "I'll go and see if she's here" Celestia nodded and I quickly closed the door and hurried up the stairs. I sighed with relief when I heard Jillian's voice on the other side of the door. Jillian!" I knocked on the door.

the door flew open a few seconds later, and Jillian looked surprised. "dad! what are you doing here? wasn't expecting a visit today..."

"sorry Jill, there's no time for a visit right now. I need you to come with me"

Jillian frowned in concern. "why, what's happened?"

"no time, just come with me!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her along. once we were outside, her eyes widened at the sight of Celestia.

"P-Princess _Celestia?_ what... what are you doing here?"

"Applejack is missing. I need you and your father's help to find her"

"but I don't understand why you need us. AJ won't know who we are anyway" Jillian said.

"she _will_ remember you" Celestia said, quickly explaining the situation to Jillian, telling her what she'd told me during our flight.

I couldn't help but feel a bit of hope. _"if Applejack was having dreams about us, she must not have forgotten us, not completely"_ I thought, my heart racing as Jillian and I got on Celestia's back and the princess used a spell to open a portal.

"hold on" she said. Jillian grabbed my shoulders tightly as Celestia spread her wings and leaped through the portal. there was a bright flash of light and in seconds, we were in Equestria, _the actual_ Equestria. it was so much brighter and more beautiful then it was portrayed on television. I heard Jillian gasp softly behind me as Celestia folded in her wings and we slid from her back. "I've already sent Twilight and the others out to look for her. we've got to search the areas all around the castle, maybe even farther if we have to"

I nodded, feeling a little strange.

"P-Princess Celestia" Jillian stammered, sounding nervous. "I... I feel _weird_..."

Celestia smiled a little. "do not worry Jillian, you're fine, I assure you"

"but I'm feeling strange too" I mumbled, blinking and shaking my head. I felt... _different_ somehow. that was when I noticed something in the reflection of Celestia's crown. I saw a black alicorn stallion with short, two tone blue mane and a short tail. he had white hooves and a white muzzle and dark hazel eyes. "Celestia..." I started, then stopped "no, it _can't be_" I mumbled. "it... it _can't!_" I gulped and slowly looked down at myself. I saw hooves where hands and feet should have been, and when i turned to look behind me, I saw wings folded against my sides.

"d-dad, oh my gosh! you... you're an _alicorn!_" Jillian gasped. I turned to her and my eyes widened. there before me was a light pink unicorn mare, a little lighter shade of pink then Pinkie Pie. she had long dark red mane that was streaked with lilac and tied back into a braid. she had dark pink eyes and a short horn protruding from her forehead. "J-Jillian, _you're_ a _unicorn!_"

"_what_, I am?" she looked down at herself, her eyes widening as she spun in a circle. "b-but... why?" we turned to Celestia.

"I thought it would be best to make you one of us while you are here" she said. "do you not like your forms?"

"they're... great" Jillian said, still looking freaked out and confused.

"should I... try to fly?" I asked weakly, hesitantly spreading my wings.

"if you feel ready, but stay low to the ground until you get more practice" Celestia advised. I nodded slowly and started flapping my wings. I was surprised when I was easily lifted off the ground a few inches.

"dad, be careful" Jillian said.

I nodded. "don't worry Jill, I'll be fine"

"Jillian and I will see if we can find the others" Celestia said. "do you think you'll be all right on your own?"

I nodded again. "yes. I... I just want to find my daughter"

Celestia nodded. "I understand. Jillian, come with me"

Jillian hugged me. "I hope one of us finds her dad"

"me too honey... me too" I said quietly as she and Celestia galloped off. I suddenly fell back to the ground, landing painfully on my behind. "ooh... guess I need to concentrate a little more" I said, slowly flying up and hovering just a few inches from the ground. I started to fly forward slowly, hesitant to go very fast. "Applejack!" I called, hoping that she could hear me and recognized my voice "Applejack, can you hear me honey?" I flew through some trees, calling AJ's name every couple of seconds. after about five minutes of flying through the trees, I was starting to feel discouraged. "maybe she's not here" I said, sighing. "Applejack!" I called one last time before I started to turn around.

"daddy?"

I froze, nearly falling to the ground as I turned.

"daddy... _daddy_, is that you?"

it was Applejack, she _did_ recognize me! and she didn't sound too far away! "_Applejack_, I'm here sweetie, I'm _here!_"

"_daddy!_" her voice cracked and she sounded like she was going to cry. then I thought my heart was going to burst when I saw her. she had come out from among some nearby trees. we stayed frozen, staring wide eyed at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "d-daddy? is it... is it _really_ you?"

I nodded, tears blurring my vision. "yes Applejack... it's _really_ me"

she swallowed, her eyes shining as she galloped toward me. "_DADDY!_" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

I smiled and flew forward as fast as I dared to go. at that moment, I didn't care weather I crashed or not. all I cared about was holding my daughter once again.

* * *

**AWW! i must admit that when i was writing that last part, i was feeling all nervous and giddy. hopefully my next chapter will be as long or longer then this one, but we'll see. anywho, i hope you liked this chapter and _please_ don't forget to review! i love you all my wonderful readers!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	4. Reunited!

**WHOOT! yes, I'm _FINALLY_ getting off my lazy butt and getting back on track with this story! i've had some ideas in my head on how to continue this for a while now, but I'll be honest, i got a bit lazy. so i know this is short and all, but i swear i'm going to really try and make the next chapter a bit longer. it'll mainly focus on Jillian and her father meeting the Apples and them hearing all about Applejack's former life. gonna be _real_ interesting! but anways, that's for the next chapter. in the meantime, i hope you enjoy this chapter, which has the big FAMILY REUNION! :D**

**********DISCLAIMER: I _do not_ own MLP: FIM or any of it's characters. i only own Jillian, Christian, Tigger, Daisy, and the dad**

* * *

(Dad's POV)

Words cannot describe what I felt as my hooves encircled around my AJ. I thought my heart would burst as her hooves enveloped me tightly and I folded in my wings as I, rather unsteadily, landed in front of her, the two of us still hugging tightly. "oh _daddy!_" Applejack gasped, swallowing hard. I felt her warm tears staining my shoulder. "daddy, I've missed you! w-well I _would have_ missed you if I'd remembered you!" out the corner of my eye I saw her ears fold back. "I-I'm sorry I forgot you..."

"hey now" I sniffed, tears slightly blurring my vision as I pulled out of the hug, putting my hoof on her chin and tilting her head up a bit till she was looking at me. "don't you _dare_ feel sorry Applejack, about _anything_. it wasn't your fault you didn't remember us" I smiled through the tears which were now flowing freely down my face. "I'm just happy that we're together again"

Applejack smiled, her ears perking back up now. but then she blinked, frowning. "but Jillian...!"

"she's here AJ, in Equestria" I said quickly. "Celestia brought her with me"

AJ's eyes widened. "J-Jillian... she's _here?!_"

I nodded.

"well we've got to find her!"

"she's with Celestia and the others. and they're all out looking for you" Applejack sighed. "don't worry sweetheart, let's take a walk and see if we can find them" my daughter nodded and the two of us walked down a path leading out of the forest. I noticed that Applejack was walking very close to me, we bumped shoulders several times. I finally stopped walking and smiled, pulling her into another hug. she sighed and eagerly returned the hug, wrapping her forelegs tightly around me.

"dad!" my ear swiveled around and AJ and I pulled out of our embrace, turning at the sound of the familiar voice. Jillian, Celestia, and the others appeared at the other end of the path. Jillian's face broke out into a huge smile as soon as her eyes locked with Applejack's. "Applejack!"

"Jillian!"

the two sisters galloped toward one another, finally pulling each other into a crushing hug. they were giggling and talking at once, obviously very happy to be together again. "oh AJ, dad and I have missed you _SO_ much!" Jillian said once they'd both pulled apart and managed to calm down a bit. Applejack blinked, suddenly frowning a bit.

"Applejack? honey, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my hoof on her shoulder.

Applejack slowly turned to Celestia. "wh-what happens now?" she stammered. her eyes widened a bit and she slowly backed up closer to Jillian and me. "y-you're not sending them back, are you?!"

Celestia sighed, looking hesitant. "I couldn't do that to you Applejack. I could never bring myself to separate you three a second time"

Applejack smiled a little at this. "does, does that mean... they can stay?" she asked the question rather timidly, as though she were afraid of what the answer might be.

"for now, yes, I don't see any other options" Celestia said, smiling a bit when AJ cheered and hugged me and Jillian.

"_oh!_ silly me, I don't think y'all have ever been _properly_ introduced to my friends!" she smiled, turning to the other main six. "daddy, Jillian, this is Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity"

I smiled at the mares. "hello. it's a pleasure to properly meet you ladies"

Rarity smiled. "it's very lovely to meet you too... Applejack, your father is such a gentleman"

I chuckled a little, annoyed at the slight blush I felt creeping onto my face. "why that's a very sweet thing for you to say Miss Rarity"

"_Miss_ Rarity! oh my" she giggled a little.

Twilight stepped forward a bit, scuffing her front hoof in the ground. "look, I... I'm very sorry about... about the last time we met..."

I held up a hoof to stop her. "it's all right" I said gently, sighing. "I admit that when Celestia first came to our world, I was furious. after what she'd done..." I swallowed. "the point is, I know that none of you meant to hurt us, it... it's just the way things had to be" everyone nodded.

"but we're all together now!" Jillian said, smiling as she wrapped a hoof around Applejack's shoulders.

"hey, y'all can finally meet Granny Smith and Bic Macintosh! and Jillian, I just _know_ Apple Bloom will love having another sister around!" Applejack said. her green eyes lit up and she seemed excited for Jillian and I to meet the rest of her family. I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as we all headed toward Ponyville.

would the Apples accept Jillian and me? and if they didn't, what did that mean for our family?

* * *

**hmm, what _WILL_ Granny Smith, Bic Mac, and Apple Bloom think of the new members of the family? and of Applejack's past? you'll find out in the next chapter, which i _swear_ i'll start working on within the next day or so. it'll be posted soon, don't worry. i won't let y'all down! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'm really looking forward to getting started on the next one. don't forget to review, reviews spark inspiration! thanks!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
